The Onyx Maiden
by Hopeless-baka
Summary: This is an original story.A fable to show how humans became the rulers of earth.Rated T for blood.


The Onyx Maiden

Dramatis Personae:

Sevgi (sev GIH), The Human Maiden

Prince Afanas (ah fah NAH see), The Demon Prince

Prince Lucifer (LOO suh fer), The Angel Prince

King Amhlaidh (aw lay), The King of Demons

King Iehohapata (ieh HO ha pah tah), The King of Angels

There was a time when humans were nothing. They had no rights and freedoms. They weren't even seen as an actual race. They could not own homes, and they weren't trusted to handle money. If they were caught touching the golden coins, they were either flogged heavily or killed on the spot. All in all it was a very hard time for human. A very hard time for them in deed.

This was also a time where demons and angels lived in harmony together. They lived, ate, talked, and enjoyed themselves in each other's company. They were not the enemy. But in their eye's, the humans were. They were a nuisance and didn't deserve kindness. All except for one human that is.

The human girl named Sevgi was the most beautiful human woman that anyone would lay eye's on. With long raven hair, skin like alabaster and eye's as black as onyx, she truly was the most gorgeous woman to ever walk the earth. Men adored her while women despised her. The only problem with her being a pretty as she is is that no one loved her for her.

One of these men was the demon prince Afanas. He could only see Sevgi's outer beauty. He could only see that she was beautiful and could produce proper heirs, so he wanted her fully. He wanted her body, but did not care for her love. He did not see what the problem was about him wanting her for pleasure and heir barring, as did everyone else. All except for one man that is.

This man was Lucifer the prince of angels. He, like all men, could see her outer beauty. But unlike the other men, he loved her for her. He was in love with the human maiden. Not just because of her outer beauty, but because of her inner beauty as well. For she, in his eyes, was perfect and flawless. She deserved happiness and love, and should not have to suffer the consequences of the human blood flowing through her veins.

Years passed, and Afanas's obsession and Lucifer's love had grown. Gifts had been showered upon the young maiden hoping to earn and gain her love. Though, both kings of each race did not enjoy the fact that their heirs were concentrating on a pitiful human rather than their studies.

Amhlaidh, the king of the demon race, was a cruel man. His enjoyment of torturing humans rubbed off on his race. But, at the time, he was not at all happy. His son refused to concentrate on his studies, and was concentrating on a human. He was not a happy demon and every one- human, demon, and angel alike- knew of it. Even if they didn't like it.

Iehohapata, the king of the angels, was a wise yet cold man. Though he did not take pleasure in torturing humans, he did enjoy toying with them. He would curse them, spit on them. His tongue was a sharp as a scythe, and his words had been just as cruel. At this point his irritation was directed towards his son, for his unusual feeling for the filthy human was getting tiresome. His brother Amhlaidh was also getting on his last remaining nerve. What with him attacking his people, so he was easily not the happiest of men.

Soon though, Afanas and Lucifer grew restless, wanting young Sevgi until it was too much for them. Afanas struck first. He attacked Sevgi's village, slaughtering her people with no remorse just to find her. Lucifer, having heard the commotion and of Afanas's plans, raced to the village, hoping to catch the demon price before he could do any real damage. Sevgi, having been found by Afanas, was slung over the demons shoulder, her slim frame limp in her sleep. The two men raced off to the mating hall, its stone walls and floors calling to them to take the young human girl as their own.

The two men met, their blood boiling and their rage and lust high. Sevgi was dumped in some dark corner of the mating hall as the two men fought. Fire, water, ice, earth, wind, roots, and vines were pulled to attack from both parties. Stone cracked and shattered, statues toppled over and crumbled, blood spilt, snarls of pane and rage echoed throughout the room, rousing young Sevgi from her sleep. She was startled to see such destruction over her.

Her eyes grew wide. The two princes' final attacks were being summoned. Afanas's was a large crackling ball of energy that gave his side of the room a sickly green color. Lucifer's was much the same but it gave off a blood red glow. Sevgi stumbled to her feet before running toward the two men. The attacks were thrown, only for them to see the young maiden rushing towards them. With a cry they ran ahead of their attacks and clung to the young maiden desperately. The two blasts both hit them and each other with full force. The effects were instantaneous. Both Lucifer and Afanas were turned to gold while Sevgi was turned to onyx.

It would be another three years before both kings would find their sons bodies entwined, their bodies of gold protecting the young maiden whom they were obsessed with and in love with. It would only take a week after the disappearances of their sons for the two races to turn against each other. The angels would spread their wings and take to the skies while the demons would bury their way into the ground, leaving the human to rule the middle area of the earth, and in turn, leaving them full control of the earth and their lives.

But, no matter the stone that the three being were turn to, no matter what anyone would say if they were to see the stone statues, the most beautiful was still the onyx maiden Sevgi. After all. All that glitters is not gold.


End file.
